Symphonies nocturnes
by Amairam0
Summary: In the shadows of the night their bodies twine together and their voices breaks through the walls between them. Nothing was going to stop them now. 20 sentences. GermanyxCanada.


Symphonies nocturnes (means Nocturnal Symphonies)

Disclaimer: I don't own APH and if I did the couples who were supposed to be together would stay together. This is dedicated to HandwrittenStories and be sure to check out her CanadaxGermany fics…they are truly works of art.

Warnings: Yaoi.

Summary: In the shadows of the night their bodies twine together and their fingers interlock. Nothing was going to stop them now. 20 sentences. GermanyxCanada.

* * *

Honeymoon – No one disturbed them after the two males consummated their marriage. Night fell and food was left at the doorway—wonderful fruit and pancakes, fresh bread and cakes dripping in maple syrup. The two lovers ate everything like famished dogs. Afterwards, the two men fell asleep and Ludwig made a mental note to thank Francis for taking care of everything during the honeymoon.

Water- Matthew fondly remembered those times when Ludwig had given him a bath. The German had washed him in his tub full of warm water and had taken care not to get any soap in his violet eyes.

Hair- Ludwig ran his hands through Matthew's hair until they were tangled in knots and it took the two males a long moment to free his fingers. "I keep forgetting how curly your hair can be," Ludwig mumbled.

Cooking- Ludwig put an arm around his waist and brought a spoon to Matthew's mouth at the same time. "Is this…any better?" he asked, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't know how to make gravy.

Absence – By the time Ludwig's form disappeared down the street Matthew's waving hand fell limp to his side and a single tear slid down his pale cheek. _'Come back soon Germany…'_.

Digital – Ludwig was by no means a techno-savvy person and the only reason why he set up a facebook account was because Matthew had made him promise to keep in touch during their time apart.

Solution – "A solution!? You think there's a solution to ending my relationship with Ludwig!? Fuck you Alfred! I don't give a shit how you feel about me and Germany being together! Why don't you focus on paying all that money to China instead of threatening my boyfriend!"

Learning – During the early stages of their relationship, Ludwig learned that Matthew didn't eat pancakes every single day and would only eat them on Mondays and Sundays. He also learned that Matthew had achieved far more then Alfred and that he was more humble. Matthew also had a habit of leaving his door unlocked…something that the German would have to lecture him about.

Punishment – Matthew had just come home from a stressful day of work to find a half-naked Ludwig on the couch wearing a collar and leather pants. All blood went down south when the German whispered, ""Willkommen zu Hause Meister. Now ... mich bestrafen" (Welcome home master. Now…punish me.)

Scarlet – The color would emerge in his cheeks whenever something embarrassing happened to him…and damn it he had to find out just how far Ludwig's blush went.

Dressing – Ludwig loved watching the Canadian dress in the mornings. Just observing the way he darted about the room looking for his socks was adorable.

Vanishing - Matthew was not prepared for the bone-crushing hug that Ludwig gave him when the German had finally "found" him. "Verdammt Matthew! Don't you ever disappear like that again!" Okay…so maybe being invisible didn't have its perks.

Blame – "I-I didn't mean to kiss him! Please Matthew this wasn't my fault! I was drunk…please just look at me…," pleaded Ludwig as he held a silent Canada from behind.

Elevator – Matthew groaned when Ludwig shoved a knee in between his legs, rubbing a familiar buldge located in the front of his pants. "Oh mon Dieu Ludwig…why couldn't we have done this before?" he groaned and was silenced when the taller blonde caught his lips in another deep kiss. Doing it in the elevator was so much better than the closet.

Power – Power was not as satisfying if you didn't have someone to enjoy it with. Ludwig realized this too late when he was once again throttled by the stubborn Canadian soldier.

Blind – After the accident that left Matthew temporarily blind, Ludwig became his eyes. Not once did Matthew stumble or fall and not once did he feel the need to call for help because there was always a pair of large, calloused hands guiding him to his destination.

Pulse- His fingers shook as he felt for Matthew's pulse…and after a moment his body sagged with relief as he held the coughing Canadian close. He was never going to allow Matthew to swim alone again.

Giant – Even though Sweden was a head-taller than Germany, Matthew was still caught off guard by how big Ludwig was…and how muscular his form had become. It was like watching Adonis in the flesh.

Rubbish- This was rubbish! There was no way in hell that bloody Kraut was shaking it up with his little boy. Gritting his teeth, Arthur Kirkland pounded on Matthew's door, intent on confronting him with these allegations.

Disease – What they shared was a disease. It spread throughout their bodies, toying with their minds and corrupting their common sense. Such a disease was meant to be cured…but they didn't want to be cured.

Ever.

_La fin..._


End file.
